Games
by Apollo's awesomesauce daughter
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Jason, Leo, Lacey, Nico, May, Cliff, and Jan are playing games, but more and more secrets and hurt feelings come out, will there be the same friendship and relationships as before? I'm not very good at summaries much, so this one might not make sense. The heartbreak is as sly as a black in the night.
1. I now hate this game!

**A/N I hope you like it! It's a crossover story kinda because it has the PJO and HOO characters, and some characters from my stories. I hope you R&R! I'll let you read now!**

** - janjackson**

* * *

**Jan **

We had gathered around a small table, sitting on the floor, and were staring at May and Lacey. They had said they had 'games' for us to play and hoped it wasn't Truth or Dare, I hated that game.

"Okay, we're all here, now tell us what games we're playing." I said firmly, staring at them. _Man, I wish I had some food right now. _I thought, putting my head in my heads.

"We're playing Blush." Lacey said, making a dreamy look at Leo. Like that's going to happen.

"Okay, so I think we should pair off and I can say that," May said, oh gods, "Annabeth and Percy, Leo and Lacey, Cliff and Jan, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Roman and Raven, and the only ones left, me and Nico." She looked over to Nico who was frowning, he always did.

"Let's get this game over with already." I complained, "Who's going first?"

"We'll go." Lacey said, she needs to get over her crush on Leo. We all turned to them.

"I can't wait to see this." I said, Lacey glared at me.

"Uh..." Leo said, rubbing the back of his neck. I hated when guys did that. "I uh..."

Lacey leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, his eyes went big and he blushed, I know he's fire proof, but he pretty mush burst into flames. Everyone was staring and looking like they were in complete and total shock.

"Uh..." She said, looking at the floor.

"Who's going next?" I asked. "How about Percy and Annabeth?"

"Okay." They said at the same time.

Percy kissed her and she blushed 50 seconds later.

"Hey!" She said, hitting him upside the head.

"Ow!" He said, rubbing his head.

"Next?" I asked, "What I am I? One of those stupid assistants?"

"We'll go." Frank said, "Uh..."

They both blushed, even Nico, probably because it was his sister.

"Really?" Cliff and I said.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"How about you and Cliff go?" May squealed.

"Fine." I said, oh gods!

Cliff leaned closer and kissed me. My eyes grew wide and I stiffened. He started to pulled away, but deepened the kiss. I had to kiss him back, so I did. After a minute or two, he pulled away. I sat there, stiff as a block, everyone staring at me. I fell into Cliff's lap and he hugged me, neither of us had blushed, so it was still our turn. I lied my head on his shoulder, my face blank.

"What's wrong?" May asked, patting my shoulder.

"I do not know." I said, burying myself in Cliff's arms.

"I think we should move on, or get a nurse because she's either in shock or about to cry." Lacey said, being a child of Aphrodite, she could tell things like that.

"Maybe we should let her and Cliff talk." Annabeth said, looking concerned.

"Or make out." Leo joked, Lacey pulled out her sword and put at level with his nose.

"Just because I kissed you," Lacey started, "Does not mean I won't kill you."

"I'd listen to her Repair Boy." May said, smirking.

I looked up at Cliff and stared at him, he stared back.

"I will never kiss again because of you." I whispered, burrowing into his shoulder again. I still liked the guy.

"Piper and Jason." May said.

Jason just stared at her and she blushed. He put his arm around her and she completely burst into flames.

"Wow." Cliff said, I was still nose deep in his shoulder.

"Well, we know who goes to round two." Lacey said, "No girls, except Jan."

* * *

**A/N It's kind long, but I don't have much time! Bye!**

** -janjackson**


	2. Truth or Dare! Why do you hate me!

**A/N I hope you like it! May not be as good, but it's okay for my taste. R&R!**

** -janjackson**

* * *

**Jan**

Me and Cliff we're in my cabin, he was holding me and I wasn't talking or moving. I don't know how I was still alive!

"What's wrong Jan?" Cliff said, "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that kissing a friend," I said, shaking, "It's kind of awkward."

"I know, I had to use all my willpower to not blush."

"I kind of liked it." I mumbled, looking away.

"I did to."

"Really? I mean we're good friends and that was bound to happen sooner or later, but I didn't think in front of all our friends. It's not that I was embarrassed, I was kind of shocked, happy, and nervous all at once. I actually kind of had a crush on you since the first campfire we were at together and you played your guitar and you're cute and I'm going to kill myself if I don't stop." I said, the coloring draining from my face.

"I did to." He said, looking away.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, he looked at me and blushed.

"I would've kissed you if you'd said something." I said, relaxing a little.

"Will you?" He asked, looking like he just asked to borrow a house.

"Yes, I know you well enough to love you." I said, staring into his light brown eyes.

I pulled him closer, by his shirt collar, and kissed him. He put his arms around me, deepening the kiss. I put my arms around his neck. We pulled away a minute or two later. I looked away, shocked that had worked.

"Jan I..." Cliff started, "Will you..."

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." I said, I could read him like a open book.

"Uh..." He was so shocked, I saved him the trouble by kissing him again.

We left for our friend's 'secret hide out' to meet up with the others. Another couple, the group was pairing off. We held hands the whole way. When we got there, they stared at us in shock. Probably because I was walking and not being carried. Leo laughed a little and I could tell he had been joking about me and Cliff making out, because the sword that had been in it's sheath was laying right next to him.

"Hello Flaming Valdez." I said, smirking.

"Hey!" Leo said, "I told you that in confidence!"

"Not really."

He glared at me and I glared right back.

"We're playing Truth or Dare, three year old." Piper said, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was on the streets at three, Beauty Queen." I said, I'd never told anyone other than Lacey, May, and Cliff.

"Sorry, I never knew."

"I only told three people."

"Well, back to the game, you're next." Annabeth said, "Truth or-"

"I want to do it!" Leo yelled, waving his hand in the air.

"Oh gods." I said, "Wait did I say that out loud?"

"Truth or Dare?" He said, I knew either way I was going to be embarrassed.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...go on a date with a Stoll!"

"No way, Lea."

"Come on! I told you that in confidence too!"

"Trust me, nothings staying inside. Different dare."

"I dare you to kiss Cliff!"

"What?" Cliff said, growing pale.

"You're the one who kissed me, Prince Charming."

"Fine."

"Not now, in front of everybody, at the campfire." Leo said, dang it.

"No way." Me and Cliff said at the same time.

"Stop that!" I scolded.

"Now it's your turn, Cliff." Leo said, laughing at little.

"I want to do this." I said, smirking, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you still have a crush on your teddy bear?"

Everyone broke out laughing.

"Seriously?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"I walked in on you making out with it, with a celebrities face on it."

"Really? Who?!" Percy asked between laughs.

"I think it was...Selena Gomez."

"It was not!" He yelled.

"Then who?" Jason asked, stopping laughing.

"I don't want to say." He said, I kissed him on the cheek and his cheeks went on fire.

"Who?!" I asked, I knew how to pry stuff out of people.

"You." He mumbled.

"What?"

"You!"

"Cliff I never knew. When?"

"When you first came."

He got up and ran out, I followed him. He was going to the woods, so that wasn't good. He stopped and turned around. I could feel the tension in the air.

"I never knew Cliff, I-I-" I said, he ran up and kissed me, putting his arms around me, I put my arms around his neck.

"Look at the happy couple." Someone said, a flashlight was shining on us."Barf."

"I will put you in a meat flavored sack and throw you to the wolves of Artemis if you tell anyone, Pigeon Faces!" I said, pulling at my sword and pointing it at the Stoll brothers, Connor and Travis.

"You implying are faces look like bird poop?" Connor asked.

"Duh!" I said, putting my sword closer to their faces.

**A/N I hope you liked it. I really need some reviews to some stories so please read & review! Bye now!**


End file.
